


Don't Let Me Fall

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [131]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Keith takes Shiro rock climbing to his favorite spot in the desert and gets distracted by Shiro's everything. (Luckily Shiro's there to catch him.)





	Don't Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "Shiro/Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender, for the prompt: catching the other before they fall."
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/164584725338/shirokeith-from-voltron-legendary-defender-for).

“I’m fine, Shiro.” It’s not like he’s a rookie. He’s climbed this rocky cliffside plenty of times before, by himself, thank you very much.

Keith doesn’t even have to look behind him to know that Shiro is smiling. “I didn’t say anything,” Shiro replies.

“You didn’t have to. You think loudly.” This time Keith does shift his head slightly to catch the eye roll that Shiro gives him.

Shiro’s finally caught up to him, both of them hanging several hundred feet above the red-orange dirt ground. It’s not the first time Shiro’s joined him on an illicit adventure outside of the base, but it is the first time Keith’s taken him to one of his favorite spots in the desert. 

They just need to manage to get there, and for as athletic and strong and top-of-his-class Shiro is, he’s lousy at rock climbing.

They only have maybe 40 feet more to go before they get to the top of the cliffside and then only 20 more to the alcove at the top that Keith considers his spot–the whole reason he brought Shiro, to show and share it with just him and him alone.

“Come on,” Keith says, nodding his head up, “it’s only a little bit further.”

He turns back to the rock face and reaches for the edge of rock jutting out above his head.

“That’s what you said several feet ago.”

“It’s not my fault you take forever.” He can hear Shiro huff beside him, but he ignores it, reaching for the next groove in the cliff to slip his foot into to step up higher.

At first Shiro had been behind him, reaching and stepping in the same spots he had. But now it seems as if Shiro has grown more confident and is taking his own way up.

“You trying to win a race?” Keith asks, noticing Shiro’s speed and the feet he’s quickly gaining on him.

“I’m just tired of hanging above the ground. Not sure I can keep this up much longer. My fingers are getting sore.”

Keith looks up at Shiro, surprised and a little worried about him after his comment. He probably should’ve warned Shiro about what they would be doing before they left so he could grab some gloves or something, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

“You mean top-pilot of the whole class is going to be defeated by a little ‘ole rock?” Keith teases, hoping that it’s enough a motivator for Shiro to push through the soreness. He’s slightly worried though, so he keeps an eye on Shiro’s grip as they move up the cliff together.

“I didn’t say that,” Shiro huffs and continues his climb. Keith lets himself watch Shiro’s back, his arms as he reaches above him, his ass as he shifts his leg up to step.

Keith’s so distracted by Shiro that he doesn’t quite pay attention as he should and reaches for an already loose and chipping rock jutting out. 

He realizes it too late that it won’t hold him, but before he can even shout in panic or try to quickly look for another rock or groove to latch onto instead, a hand is there grabbing his.

He looks up to see Shiro smiling at him, Keith’s hand in a firm grip in his while he clings to the cliff with his other limbs.

Keith feels stupid and embarrassed at his misstep, but Shiro doesn’t say anything and lets go once Keith’s found a better spot to reach and hold. 

Neither say anything the rest of the way up. Keith knows he should say something, thank you at the very least, but he’s too embarrassed to say a word.

Once they get to the top, both of them a little out of breath but safe at least, Keith leads Shiro over to the alcove. It’s a pretty small space, and though he didn’t plan it on purpose, he doesn’t mind that Shiro has to press up against him to fit inside.

Inside the space it’s cool, much cooler than it is outside of it, and the wind is blocked as well. It’s not very deep, but it’s large enough for Keith and Shiro to sit in it, pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“Pretty cozy in here,” Shiro comments looking around them both, nudging Keith with his elbow.

Keith nods slightly. “I like to come up here to think… or not think, just for some quiet. Listen to the winds outside.”

“It’s nice. I like it.” After a few quiet moments between them, Shiro adds, “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

Keith doesn’t say anything, but he does lean in closer to Shiro and bites back his smile when Shiro wraps an arm around his shoulder.

They sit pressed against each other, quiet, staring out to the swirling dust and dirt outside the little cave. Eventually Keith gets up his nerve to say what he should have a while ago.

“Thanks,” Keith says quietly, “for earlier,” he adds, not wanting to expound more than that and hoping Shiro knows what he means.

Blessedly, Shiro hums, rubs Keith’s arm. After a few moments though, Shiro says, “I think I should get some kind of compensation for me saving your life back there.”

Scowling, Keith moves to get up and away, but Shiro pulls him into his lap and holds him tight.

“I was thinking something like a kiss…” Shiro whispers with a grin, his palm cupping Keith’s cheek when Keith’s head snaps toward him. “What do you say? Think I could get one.” 

Keith can feel his cheeks blush and his heart rate speed up, but he nods, letting Shiro pull him in closer until their lips are a breath apart.

He’s not sure if it’s him or Shiro that closes the distance, but he doesn’t quite care. They’re finally kissing, and Shiro’s lips feel better than what he imagined. 

Really being there, wrapped in Shiro’s arms, pressed against him, tasting his mouth, all of it is better than he imagined.

They kiss for a little bit longer, but eventually he just rests his head against’ Shiro’s shoulder, still wrapped in his arms and in his lap. Glad he has Shiro, that he shared this piece of himself with Shiro, Keith thinks of future moments, of how many times they can get away to come up here, of how willing he feels to share other parts of himself with Shiro. 

It’s a nice thought, but before he can get lost in thoughts of the future, Shiro kisses him again and he forgets anything else but the feel of his lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
